Friends
by megy1123
Summary: Dipper spends some time with Bill and begins to know things about him. But who is he talking about? Who will he meet in the future?


Mabel was in the Shack with Dipper as usual. "Grunkle Stan it's too hot to work today and you know it!" Mabel pouted, it was too hot to even wear a sweater.

"Sorry kiddo we need the business so shut your yaps and get back to work!" Stan folded his arms and went into another room.

"No luck Dipper he wouldn't let us go." Mabel sighed and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Really?" Dipper sighed, "he keeps working us so hard. It's getting on my nerves." Dipper frowned.

"Hey guys!" Bill surprised them and Dipper shrieked

"Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack." Dipper panted catching his breath.

Bill chuckled "Sorry 'bout that pine tree. So I saw both of you were in distress," Bill took off his hat and fanned himself, "so I thought you guys wanted to hang out in a place where it was cooler." Bill shrugged, Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other.

"Alright!" Mabel smiled happily, Dipper put his hand in front of Mabel

"But what about out work? Won't Stan notice we're gone?" He asked concerned. Bill snapped his fingers and all their work was done.

"Kid don't worry. Stan won't notice a second you're gone. Promise," Bill put out his pinky and put his other hand on his hip. Dipper shook his pinky and Bill smiled, "great. Let's go." He snapped his fingers and took them to a desolate place.

"W-where are we?" Dipper asked scared looking around. He looked at the ground and screeched, "what is this place?!" He was floating there was no ground.

"Is this the dreamscape?" Mabel asked, she was more calm than Dipper and was swimming around the air.

"Yep, it can become anything I want it to," Bill smiled and turned it into a nice house, "this more comfortable?" Bill asked sitting on a green couch putting his feet up on a coffee table.

Dipper took a deep breath "Mabel how are you so calm about these things?" Dipper asked

"Well me and Bill have hung out a lot," Mabel shrugged and sat down next to Bill, "it is much nicer in here." Mabel closed her eyes and smiled

Dipper glanced around the room and took a seat next to Bill. Bill waved at him kindly, Dipper awkwardly waved back. "You'll get used to me Dipstick don't worry." Bill chuckled, and Dipper chuckled lightly as well.

"I'm sure I will.." His words were awkward, his voice was, the situation, "what are we supposed to do here exactly?" Dipper asked, there wasn't much to do by just looking around the room.

"Well. I was going to let Mabel do her own thing so we could get to know each other better Dipper. I'd like to be friends with you." Bill smiled and stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Mabel smiled and stood up, "see you guys later." Mabel disappeared, probably somewhere nearby.

Bill sat down on the coffee table. Dipper glanced at where Mabel had stood for a few second before looking away. "So Bill... you probably know a lot about me already... what about.. you?" Dipper winced at his question.

"Well I'm a dream demon.. I used to be a normal kid just like you. I died and over time I became this." Bill explained and shrugged

"You.. were human?" Dipper asked interested

Bill nodded "I died in my early twenties.. I was a pretty destructive person at the time so I went to Hell. After staying there for a while I started to mutate and grow power..." Bill shrugged again. Dipper blinked, so he was human at one point? "honestly y life has never been better but.. over time. I will become worse." Bill smiled at that thought.

"Oh.." Dipper sat there quietly thinking for a few minutes.

"You'll meet someone eventually Dipper. A really interesting one indeed. You'll know her when you see her." Bill smiled and conjured up some popcorn and eating it, bag and all.

Dipper glanced at him and tilted his head, "Who? Someone like you? What's special about them?" Dipper asked curiously.

"You will find out all in good time, I don't want to give any more spoilers." Bill put a finger up to his mouth, "I hope we can be friends Dipper. I'll be meeting your friend soon. She's about to summon me." Bill looked at his watch and snapped his fingers. Dipper and Mabel were back in the shack. _Who? _Dipper wondered.


End file.
